1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to hair grooming compositions and more particularly to grooming compositions which promote scalp and hair health and growth.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
The prior art includes many patents disclosing hair grooming compositions which illustrate the state of the art in herbal based compositions for promoting scalp and hair health and growth.
Edwards U.S. Pat. No. 604,111 discloses a hair tonic of mountain sage, glycerin, tincture of lobella, prickly pear juice, tincture of capsicum, sweet oil, and alcohol, which cleans the scalp, relaxes and stimulates the scalp, cools the scalp and gives the hair gloss.
McCarthur U.S. Pat. No. 3,932,611 discloses a composition for hair and scalp care comprising white petroleum jelly, beeswax, coconut oil, olive oil, castor oil, oil of sassafras and oil of cinnamon. The composition allegedly inhibits scaling of dandruff particles.
Pickford U.S. Pat. No. 4,002,734 discloses a composition for grooming or dressing hair comprising petroleum, rectified tar oil, phenol, sulfur, oxyquinoline, pine oil and castor oil in a petroleum jelly base. The composition allegedly inhibits scaling of dandruff particles.
Choy U.S. Pat. No. 4,230,689 discloses hydrating a mixture of rice with mung bean by heating at 75.degree.-212.degree. F. with a cup of Ginseng tea, recovering and condensing the vapors and using the condensate for grooming or dressing hair.
Faust U.S. Pat. No. 4,511,555 discloses a composition for grooming or dressing hair comprising an acceptable carrier, and a vegetable oil extract of sage, Indian hemp and rosemary. The composition is used in pomades and shampoos.
The present invention is distinguished over the prior art in general, and these patents in particular by providing a hair grooming composition which promotes scalp and hair health and growth comprises petroleum jelly, an oil extract of cactus, glycerin and oil of clover or other odorant. The petroleum jelly is heated in a pan with the cactus cut into small pieces and the mixture cooked until the cactus is brown and thoroughly extracted. The mixture is strained to remove cactus leaves and other solids and then mixed with glycerin and oil of clover. The product is then packaged for sale and use. The product improves scalp health and users have reported extensive regrowth of hair in bald areas.